Malasia Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
by FireFawkess
Summary: Here is the second fanfic of Malasia Potter. Enjoy! Dont read this MOM! PS I dont own Harry Potter!


(Malasia got rid of her paralysis because of Ryan with the help of Aunt P.)

_ Malasia Potter,_

_As confided as I am, I just wanted to let you know that we are inviting you to The Burrow. My lovely humble mansion. Ryan Ravenclaw is also invited. You two will be sharing a room because Mum thinks you might be blinded by the colors of my awesome room.(smug look) I will take care of that. Now. That you will be invited to the best house in the world owned by the awesome Weasley Clan, you will need to know the Patriarch and the Matriarch, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dont worry about money. We have lots of sickles.(and Galleons). My mother is going to love you being here. We have traditions when new people come to my mansion. For Girls, it involves my dad and condoms. For Boys, it involves my mum and condoms. I hope you will enjoy._

_From,_

_Ronalidad Weasley._

_Awesome person and richest person. Supporter of the Chudley Canons. Don't respond.μ_

Malasia snorted at the letter. She was going to have sex with Arthur Weasley. Dafuq. She dressed up for her date. She was going to the Movies with Ryan, she ran downstairs and put the letter from Ronalidad in the fire. She waited patiently for Ryan on the squishy leathery couch. Dedula walked in the living room. She smirked.

"You going to meet your ugly boyfriend?"

"Can you repeat that?"

"You going to neet your ugly-"

She broke off because someone was standing at the doorway, pointing his wand.

"Ryan! No! Lower your wand!" Yelled Malasia. Ryan turned his head to face her.

"Fine. But she deserved it."

Aunt Petunia walked in with a wand pointed.

"Aunt. Please lower your wand."

Aunt Petunia lowered her wand. She smiled at Ryan.

"Hello, Ryan."

"Hi. . Let's go, Malasia."

Malasia waved good bye to Aunt P and Uncle V and Dedula. The last thing she saw was Uncle Vernon pointing his wand(wooden) at Dedula and summoning sleep potion.

(1 week later.)

Malasia and Ryan followed Fred and George to the living room. There Molly and Arthur were waiting for them.

"Ryan. Wit me."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"Malasia. Wit me."

"Yes. Sir."

They both left.

(Molly)

Molly lead Ryan to a hidden room behind a staircase. She took off her bathrobe and she kissed Ryan. She began taking off his shirt and when it was off, she rubbed his pale chest. She loved the gasp of surprise(it was not of surprise. It was of pain.) when she pinched his nipples. She broke the kiss and told Ryan.

"Strip off."

Later, Ryan was obliviating Molly. He dressed up and left.

(Arthur)

Arthur lead Malasia to a hidden room under his bed. He took off Malasia shirt and bra. He admired those huge breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked. Alashia moaned.

"No. No!"

10 minutes later, Arthur inserted a finger to Malasia's not tight hole. She smirked when he frowned. Earlier, she told Ryan about this and during their date, Ryan took her virginity. Arthur put on a condom. He quickly pushed in. Really hard. Malasia cried out with moans and groans of pain. Later they both came and Malasia obliviated Arthur with his wand and she qiuckly dressed left.

Ryan and Malasia were alone in the middle of the night. Ryan pulled her close and hugged her.

"That should be considered rape. It was horrible."

"I know."

Malasia looked up to him. She smiled.

"Good thing I lost my virginity to you."

They kissed.

Malasia looked at Ryan. He nodded. She took off his shirt and started kissing him.

(Next Morning)

Malasia woke up sore and stiff and looked next to her. Ryan was looking at her with a goofy smile.

"Morning Beautiful."

"Morning Handsome."

She hugged him. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Ryan! Malasia! Get up! Mum is waiting for you to serve breakfast! And I am 'ungry!"

Malasia rolled her eyes as she got up. "Ok! We will be there in 5 minutes!"

"Fine."

Ryan and Malasia quickly dressed and went downstairs. Ronalidad was sitting and she mentioned for Ryan to sit at her left. Which, he ignored and he sat next to Malasia. Molly put sausages and eggs on their plates.

"Eat up."

Malasia and Ryan nodded. Ronalidad turned to Ryan and Malasia.

"Wanna play Quidditch later?"

"Sure."

"Wanna be on my team, Ryan?"

Ryan shook his head. "No thank you. I want to be on Malasia team."

Ronalidad frowned. "K."

Later, after a successful game of Quidditch, Malasia was texting Nevali.

MALASIA:

What's up? ﾟﾌﾸ? ﾟﾍﾀ? ﾟﾌﾻ? ﾟﾍﾁ? ﾟﾍﾂ? ﾟﾌﾾ? ﾟﾌﾵ? ﾟﾌﾲ? ﾟﾌﾰ? ﾟﾌﾼ

NEVALI:

Oh. I am fiiiinnnneeee.?

MALASIA: Cooooollll.?GTG.

NEVALI: KK.

Malasia began texting Ryan.

MALASIA:

Hi.

RYAN:

Why are we texting? We are like next to each other.

MALASIA:

? ﾟﾑﾪ? ﾟﾒﾏ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾜ?￢ﾝﾤ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾝ? ﾟﾓﾙ? ﾟﾓﾔ? ﾟﾓﾕ? ﾟﾓﾘ? ﾟﾓﾖ? ﾟﾎﾻ? ﾟﾍﾗ? ﾟﾍﾷ?(#-_-#)

RYAN:

AWW! THAT IS SO SWEET AND SEXY!

RYAN:

? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾑﾪ? ﾟﾒﾑ? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾜ?￢ﾝﾤ? ﾟﾒﾓ? ﾟﾒﾖ? ﾟﾒﾘ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾐ? ﾟﾌﾹ❄? ﾟﾛﾁ? ﾟﾎﾬ? ﾟﾎﾵ? ﾟﾎﾸ? ﾟﾍﾕ? ﾟﾍﾪ? ﾟﾍﾓ?

MALASIA:

Awwwwwww! Good night!

RYAN:

Night. My sexiness.

(September 1st)

Malasia boarded the Hogwarts express and sat down at an empty compartment. Then came in Ryan.

"Where is Ronalidad?"

Ryan frowned. "Oh, so NOW you care about her."

Malasia smiled."No. I don't."

"Good."

They laughed.

Meanwhile, Ronalidad silently cursed the barrier. Why couldn't she get in? She tried kicking it, but no luck. She had an idea.

"T'e car!"

She ran to the car and opened the door and got in. She tapped the dashboard. The car immediately turned on.

"LETS GO!"

The car roared and fly away.

SnapeSnapeSeverusSnape

Malasia and Ryan talked while eating Chocolate Frogs. Draco Malfoy came in.

"So. Potter and Whomever you are, are lovers. HA!"

Malasia got up. If looks could kill, she would've killed Malfoy in a second.

"First of all, his name is Ryan Ravenclaw. SECOND, WE ARE NOT LOVERS! WE ARE JUST BEST FRIENDS! NOW SHUT UP AND GO AWAY... MAAALLLFFFOOOYY!" She actually shrieked. She pushed Malfoy out of the compartment. She slammed the door on him. She was breathing hard.

"You okay?" Asked Ryan.

"Yes. I just inherited my mother's temper."

Ryan smiled. "Malasia, I got something to show you. Come here."

Malasia walked up to Ryan. "What?"

"I found out that I have glamour charms placed on me. I am removing them right now."

"Ok."

After 15 minutes, Ryan fell asleep, but he looked different. He had red hair and black eyes and red lips and freckles and pale skin and he had muscles. Malasia grinned. She kissed his temple. She quickly dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

20 minutes later, Ryan woke up. Malasia sighed.

"What's up?"

"Ryan. I feel like I don't belong in Gryffindor."

Ryan blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Before saying: "Yeah. Me too. I feel like I belong in Ravenclaw."

DumbledoreDumbledoreDumbledore

Meanwhile, in crappy Ronalidad world...

Ronalidad panted. She was extremley hot! And the window was open, but it was not a big help. She looked and saw the train. She steered and landed on top of the train. She smiled evily.

THUD! Draco Malfoy screamed and he ran and jumped into Goyle's arms. He kept on screaming.

"HELP! 2012 CAME EARLY! IT'S THE ENNNNDDD! GOOD BYE WORLD! ASTA LA VISTA! MOMMMMYYYY!" He broke down into tears. A huge dent appeared on the roof.

Malasia looked at Ryan's eyes. She blinked.

"FUCK!"

Ryan laughed. "I won!"

Malasia pouted. "Me win. RAWWRR!" She pounced on Ryan. He screamed and they fell to the floor. She tickled him and he couldn't stop laughing.

"S-s-stop! STAHP!"

Malasia let go of Ryan. She grbbed his face and looked at him. "Let's get resorted!"

HermioneHermioneHermione

Ronalidad crashed into a crazzzy tree. She sighed. The tree punched the car! Again! Again! She screamed and the groaned. Her wand broke! Then the tree threw her to the grounds.

HarryPotterHarryPotterOOH!

Ronalidad entered Snape's office. She was in trouble now.

RonRonRonWeasleyRonRonWeasley

Malasia walked up to the sorting hat. She put it on and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She ran to the Ravenclaw table.

Ryan walked up to the hat. He put it on and waited.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Ryan joined Malasia.

"Finally! The house of my Great Gramdma Helena Ravenclaw!" He exclaimed.

Malasia kissed him.

ARARARARARARARAR

As they walked to their tower, Malasia and Ryan talked.

"What about Ronalidad?"

"Who cares!"

Malasia smiled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ronalidad what are you talking about?"

"Ryan, Snape attcked me in his office! He yelled at me!"

"He couldnt have attacked you."

"Oh yeah. Malasia? Go talk to him!"

Malasia stopped walking. She checked her watch. She gasped.

"Ryan! We are going to be late for the Brain-Off! We have to go!"

Ronalidad frowned.

"What brain off? I dont remember a brain off in Gryffindor."

Malasia grabbed Ryan.

"Sorry. But we have to go back to our tower."

"Ravenclaw." Explained Ryan.

"We got resorted. Bye Ronnie."

"What?"

ARARARARARARA

Malasia and Ryan love song...

§Ohhh. Baby. I met you when I was young. I fell in love with you at first glance. Back then I was a boy with pale, pale, pale...skin.

I fell in love with you at first glaaance. But you were jus tan unknown boy to meee. Back then I was a paralyzed girl in a wheelchair!

Patience sweetie for now you know my name. You love my name. You adore my name. Ryan.

Back then, I was a girl with parents. I was a girl with a little brother. I was happy. But then, tragedy stuck. Leaving me an orphan!

Back then, I was a boy with no friends. Waaayy back then!

Way back then!

Waaayy bbaaccckkk thheeeeeen!

Waaaaaaaaayyyyy bbbbaaaccckk thhhheeenn!

HHHHHHHHHHH

Malasia ran up to Finn. She dropped to her knees and looked at the poor Weasley.

"He wont wake."

"What do you mean?"

"He wont wake."

Malasia grabbed her wand.

"Accio snake fang!" A snake fang came and she grabbed it and stabbed the diary.

All was well.

ARARARARAR

REVEIW! **DONT READ THIS MOM!**!

Rowena Ravenclaw Hernandez Malfoy Potter

{/|\}


End file.
